


The Brew Crew

by valkyriereverie



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scheming, The Gang Tries To Make SayoTsugu Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriereverie/pseuds/valkyriereverie
Summary: Three people's road towards making one of the most beloved couple of the girl band era a reality.
Relationships: Background TomoHima - Relationship, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hints of YukiRan, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	1. The Meeting

Deep within Haneoka Girls’ High School, in a hidden away, deserted janitor’s closet, there was a meeting of three conspirators. They were Hina Hikawa, the genius guitarist of Pastel Palettes; Moca Aoba, Yamabuki Bakery’s patron saint; and Lisa Imai, the sister that anyone would want. The singular lamp dangling above them contributed little to illumination, but it helped paint a certain kind of mysterious mood. A single table, fit for a late night game of poker, was just enough to accommodate the three high school girls. They met with one goal in mind, and one goal only.

“Well, ladies and gays, you all know what we’re all gathered here to do, right?” spoke the mastermind, Moca, in her best mob boss impression.

“Yep!”

“Well, sorta.” Her co-conspirators responded, Hina and Lisa respectively.

“A certain punk keyboardist has fallen in love with a certain goth guitarist~ I probably don’t even have to name them right?” Moca tapped her fingers on the table.

“Moca, you better not be talking about who I think you’re talking about.” Lisa put on her mom voice, the one she often used when Yukina brought stray cats into the studio again.

“Surely you of all people must have noticed the sparks between them right, Miss Love Counselor?” 

“Ok, first off, who said that? No idea where that came from. And second off, I honestly think we should just leave them be.” Lisa played her role as the voice of reason. “Like, if they really are meant for each other, they’re bound to hook up eventually right?”

“Yeah, but big sis always freezes like a rock whenever I try to ask her about love stuff though.” Hina recounted her numerous efforts of roping her twin sister into girls’ talk, all of which ended disastrously. “One time, she got so shocked she almost snapped a string. Had to listen to her apologize to her guitar for like 2 hours after that.”

“Are you sure that’s not just cause you’re the one who asked?” Moca teased.

“Nah, pretty sure, usually she’d just kick me back to my own room.”

“I’ll admit that Sayo can be a bit… dim when it comes to stuff like this, but she’s not dense.” 

Sayo was a very one track minded girl. The only thing she cared about, the only thing she needed, up until this point had been her guitar. It took a long time for her to warm up to Lisa, but she managed to crack through that eventually. One cooking class seemed to speed that process up by a lot, though. Lisa was kind of envious of that.

“Lisa, think about it~” Moca tapped her temple. “What are friends for if we won’t give a pair of lovebirds a little nudge from time to time? If they wanna kiss, then smooch smooch am I right?”

“Ok, now you’re getting way waaay ahead of yourself.” Lisa sighed. “And is it really necessary to put on the Godfather theme song?”

“What? It’s my scheming playlist.” Moca pressed pause on her music app as silence fell over the room. “Anyways, our Tsugu has just been so listless lately. I can’t help but feel concerned for her. Surely as band mom, you feel the same way as I do right, Lisa?”

“Well, I think it’d be pretty boppin’ to try.” Hina nodded to herself.

“Sweet! We got a cosign from her family.” Moca extended a handshake to HIna, who reciprocated immediately, and another to Lisa. “Now we just need one from her friend.”

“Fine.” Lisa relented. “But I’m only here to make sure things don’t go out of hand. God knows what you girls are capable of unsupervised.” 

Someone had to be around to keep things sane. The scenarios in Lisa’s mind, the kind of havoc they’d wreak, sent shivers down her spine.

“That’s cool with me~” Moca shrugged. “Hina-senpai’s in charge of brainstorming. I want your most elaborate, crazy, out there ideas.”

“Got it!”

“And what’s your role then?”

“I’ll handle the espionage stuff. Moca-chan’s got…” Moca paused. “Connections.”

Moca was willing to do anything for her friends. Being deceptively perceptive, she had noticed this little blue rose that started blooming in Tsugumi’s heart a long time ago. The sighs when she thought no one else was paying attention, the longing gaze whenever they passed by Roselia at CiRCLE, her pulling a Ran and just staring into the horizon during their rooftop meetups. It was all crystal clear to Moca’s blue-gray eyes. It would be better for her to take the reins on this one. The others had neither the tact nor the subtlety to handle such a task.

Likewise, Hina would do anything for her sister. It was nigh impossible to make Sayo smile at home, but lately it seemed like her older sister was managing it all on her own. That coincided with her vice prez’s newfound interest in Sayo’s private life, it wasn’t very hard to put two and two together. She might not know much about how regular people feel, but she knew love when she saw it, and she would stop at nothing to make that happen for her dear sister.

“We’re gonna need a cool name for this alliance.” Moca went deep in thought. “How about… The Brew Crew!”

“That’s…” Lisa rubbed her temples. “Probably the worst pun you’ve ever made.”

“Got a better idea?”

An exasperated sigh came out of Lisa. “...No.”

“Sounds like a hoot to me!” Hina held two thumbs up.

“Then it’s settled!” Moca clapped her hands. “The Brew Crew is assembled!”

“So what do we do now?” asked Lisa.

“Glad you asked, my second in command.” Moca said as she pulled out a surprisingly well prepared binder.

“Wait, wait, hold on, when did we decide on that?”

“Anyways, here’s the deal, y’all.” Lisa was ignored. “I’m calling it my ‘Make SayoTsugu Smooch’ plan.” Moca had already decided on a name for the couple.

“Since they already had eyes for each other, that’s most of the first steps done already.” Moca remarked. “But since they go to two different schools, and play in two different bands, we're gonna need to create little  _ ‘coincidences’ _ .”

“So you want us to change our schedules around.” Lisa gave her input.

“Yep~ Just stay behind a biiiit longer after practice, or  _ ‘accidentally’ _ forget to book the studio on your usual days.” Booking on the wrong day wasn’t Roselia’s thing, but it could be Afterglow’s. “Lisa-san~ Since baking is your thing, maybe put a few suggestions in Sayo-san’s head. Y’know, subliminally and all that.”

“Alright, creepy, but I’ll see what I can do.” Lisa was a bit apprehensive about the idea in general, but she had to admit to herself that Sayo would probably never make a move if things stayed this way.

“Hina-senpai, you can make like a couple  _ ‘comments’ _ on your vice-prez at home too.” Moca wiggled her eyebrows. “Get Sayo-san jealous a lil.”

“Sis gets so boppin’ when she’s jealous!” Hina squeed. “This other day, I got extra fries in my order cuz of a famous person discount or whatever, and she got sooo mad like-”

“Ok, TMI, Hina, TMI.” Lisa cut Hina’s story short.

“Y’all know what to do girls. Meeting adjourned!” Moca closed her binder.

Three people, one school, one noble goal of helping their friends and family find true love. It wouldn’t be easy. It would hopefully take no blood, hell of a lot of sweat, and even more tears, but it was a sacrifice they were willing to make. All to get Sayo to finally date Tsugumi. And one day, maybe one day, they’d get to deliver some toasts at the two’s wedding, at least that was what Moca envisioned. They had a lot of work to do, and two towering hurdles to cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huuuuge thanks to Shiny for giving me some much needed pointers!
> 
> Please check out her work and read up on the Gospel of MocaChisa.
> 
> [Here's her latest fic for the Bandori Rarepair Week!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575182)


	2. If You're Too Shy (Let Me Know)

As the speakers blared out the last chords they’d have to play for the day, Lisa let her tense fingers relax. The Future World Fes stage was well within their grasp, but they could not afford to get too comfortable. At least, that was what Yukina had emphasized at their last band meeting. Lisa hoped that her childhood friend wouldn’t exert herself too much, but she figured that Yukina would know better by now. Besides, she wasn’t alone, not anymore. 

“Come get your snacks, girls!”

It was par for the course at the end of every practice session that Lisa would bring some cookies for her bandmates. A little pick-me-up as she liked to call it. As usual, Ako was the first to dive for the treats, waxing poetic about dark forces tempting her. Yukina always went for the cat shaped ones, she had been working hard lately so Lisa made a couple extra cat ones just for her. Rinko only timidly took one, it took some sharing and encouragement from Ako to get her to indulge more. Then, it was Sayo. The girl didn’t just eat the cookies, she analyzed them, on a near scientific level in fact. Sayo had been getting into baking lately, so she told Lisa she would be using her cookies as a sort of benchmark. That was the “official” reason, but Lisa knew all too well about the guitarist’s sweet tooth.

“How were the cookies today, Sayo?”

“Wonderful as usual, Imai-san. May I have the recipe?”

“Sure! I’ll send it to you when I get home.” said Lisa, positively beaming at the reception her baking got. “Be sure to bring some for us when you make ‘em! Sweets taste best when shared!”

“I’ll be sure to remember that, Imai-san.”

“You don’t have to share it with  _ just _ us, y’know. I’m sure Hina would appreciate anything that you make.” Lisa suggested. “Maybe even give some to Tsugumi.”

“Pfft-” Sayo almost choked on the cracker she just put in her mouth. It was almost too easy. “I think that would be a bit too presumptuous, Imai-san.”

“Well, if it were me, I’d be pretty happy to see how much progress my student has made.” Lisa nodded, giving herself a pat on the back.

“I-I’ll consider it.” said Sayo, a hint of red appearing on her cheeks. 

This whole get SayoTsugu together thing might be easier than Lisa thought. The “ship name” thing still bothered her a bit, however.

As if on cue, Lisa’s phone started to buzz in her purse. It was a DM from Moca.

_ Bread Bank: ETA 30m to C _

_ Bread Bank: u know what to do =￣ω￣= _

Great, now she needed to find some way to make sure they’d run into Afterglow when they left, and Yukina, Rinko and Ako were already gone. She had to make up an excuse.

“A-aahhh shoot!” said Lisa, stumbling over her words. “I totally forgot I had a shift today. Gonna have to dash unless I’ll be late. You can handle the cleanup right, Sayo?” She felt guilty for dumping this on Sayo, but hey, all in the name of love right?

“It’s fine, Imai-san. You should start making reminders in case this happens again.” Sayo lectured.

“Thanks a ton, Sayo!” Lisa clapped her hands together and bowed. “It’s just this one time, I promise!”

As she dashed out of the studio, Lisa quickly pulled out her phone to notify her accomplice.

* * *

_ Big Mama: big bad wolf is in the cage _

_ Big Mama: also can my name NOT be big mama? _

Moca had received the tip from Roselia’s bassist. Things were going just as planned.

_ Bread Bank: k. owe ya tons <3 _

_ Big Mama: ye u owe me a shift _

_ Big Mama: AND CHANGE MY NAME BACK _

Moca decided to just let her phone buzz on.

“Umm, I think someone’s calling you, Moca-chan.” Tsugumi was quick to notice.

“Meh, it’s no biggie.” said Moca. “Sooo, how’s it been with the Hikawas?”

“Hina-senpai hasn’t been up to too much lately.” Tsugumi sighed. “We’ve been pretty busy with paperwork left over from the joint festival.”

“Don’t push yourself, Tsugumi.” Ran chimed in.

“If our Tsugu says she’s got it, then she’s got it.” Tomoe started flexing her bicep. “But if Hina-senpai ever gives you grief, just let us know!”

“That was sooo cool, babe!” Himari started clinging to Tomoe’s back.

“Thanks, babe.” said Tomoe with a smug expression.

“I’ll be fine guys, really.” Tsugumi nervously laughed. “Don’t really think you should beat up the student council president though.”

“What’s a punk band without a bit of anti-establishment, right?” Moca quipped. “But she isn’t really the Hikawa I’m talking about. How’s it going with you-know-who?” She wiggled her eyebrows for effect.

“U-um, Sayo-san’s been… the same as usual.” Tsugumi’s cheeks reddened at the mention of the guitarist. “She’s been helping around at the cafe often. I keep telling her that she didn’t have to, but she insists.”

“And she’s still not asking you out? Why I oughta.” Tomoe cracked her knuckles.

“Please don’t.” Tsugumi chuckled. “It’s fine. She probably doesn’t even like me that way. We’re good friends, and that’s OK! I’m cool with that...”

_ ‘Oh poor Tsugu, I swear we’re gonna get you a girlfriend.’  _ Moca thought to herself.

“Well, I still don’t think she should be leading you on like that.” Himari swooped in to console Tsugumi. “If it were me, I’d confess to you in a heartbeat.”

“Tsk tsk tsk, Hii-chan, haven’t you heard of this little thing called ‘slowburn’?” Moca wagged her finger. “And who was it that took like 8 months to confess to her crush?”

“WHY YOU LITTLE-” Himari glared with murderous intent.

“Just imagine, one moonlit night, you and Sayo-san hand in hand, the mood is just right… and finally…” Moca puckered her lips.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-” Tsugumi was almost overheating.

“Quit it, Moca.” said Ran, putting a stop to the teasing. “We’re here.”

“Sa-Sayo-san!” yelped Tsugumi, noticing the teal haired girl at the front desk.

“Ah, Hazawa-san.” said Sayo. “What a coincidence.”

“It’s just you here?” Ran grumbled. “Where’s Minato-san and the rest?”

“They left early.” said Sayo. “I thought you’d be at work with Imai-san, Aoba-san.”

“Woops, busted~ Yeah, I’m playing hooky today.” said Moca with a dopey grin on her face. “Ahem, we better head in first then. Right, Hii-chan~”

“Moca, what are you tal-” said Himari, a bit confused before a sudden realization hit her. “Oooh yeah, we should! We’ll let you two catch up. C’mon Tomoe, let’s go!”

As the rest of Afterglow headed in the studio, leaving Tsugumi and Sayo behind to do whatever it was that two people with a crush on each other do when they’re alone, Moca couldn’t help but look back with a sense of maternal satisfaction.

_ ‘Go get her, Tsugu.’  _ Moca thought to herself.

Meanwhile, it seemed that Ran was still a bit upset, she might have expected to see Yukina today. The red-streaked vocalist arranged most of their rehearsal sessions in a way that coincided with Roselia’s, for the sake of their ‘rivalry’. Moca knew better of course, but one disaster (lesbian) at a time, and her work for the day was finished.


End file.
